


Romanza

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Abiel tocaba el violín lo cual era algo inusual para un ángel.





	Romanza

**Author's Note:**

> Día 9 de fictober.
> 
> Palabra: Música
> 
> Decidí agregar otra parte a este reverse au, lo manejaré como serie aunque no sé si subiré otra cosa más.
> 
> Aquí Aziraphale es un demonio llamado "Ezra" y Crowley un ángel que se hace llamar "Abiel"
> 
> Espero les guste.

Abiel tocaba el violín lo cual era algo inusual para un ángel pues según aquel mito creado a través de Paganini, el violín era un instrumento más para los demonios, lo cual para Ezra le parecía ridículo. Pero para Abiel aquello quizá era una forma de burlarse de toda la situación y representar lo que no era: un ángel común y corriente.

Por supuesto que intentaría algo así, era su manera de diferenciarse al resto.

A Ezra le gustaba escuchar la forma en la que tocaba pues cuando lo hacía con tanto sentimiento, su música siempre evocaba emociones que pensaba no podía experimentar.

No era que Abiel le hubiese comentado sobre su música, ni siquiera se habían hablado en persona desde aquel carnaval en Venecia, pero Ezra le había descubierto tocar en la víspera de Navidad de 1895; fue en un kiosco de una plaza londinense en donde le encontró interpretando melodías mayormente de navidad, algo que hacía cantar a los niños y adultos que se encontraban paseando por ahí; se sentía felicidad en el lugar y Abiel se veía contento, incluso parecía brillar; debía admitirlo, era todo un encanto verle así.

Estuvo algunos minutos interpretando la música; Ezra le observó hasta que el ángel hizo una reverencia y se retiró con su violín, quizá a otro lado, no sabía y no podía seguirle lo cual era una pena pues era realmente maravilloso.

Pero tenía trabajo que hacer esa noche y no podía posponerlo más.

°°°°°°°

Veinte años después le encontró en una esquina sobre una calle.

No era Navidad pero tocaba melodías al azar de manera espectacular. Esta vez la gente casi no se detenía a admirar a Abiel, pero a él parecía no importarle. De cualquier forma, Ezra no dejaba de preguntarse si tal vez los tiempos habían cambiado y las personas eran menos alegres o la guerra había terminado con el espíritu de asombro. Eran pocas las personas que se detenían pero las cuales se alejaban sonrientes.

Por supuesto que era contagiosa su felicidad, era un ángel. Ezra quería acercarse, deseaba escuchar más de cerca aquella música y contagiarse de aquello por un momento, por curiosidad, pero si alguien le veía terminaría sumergido en un lago de agua bendita antes de que el otro completara una canción. 

Su mirada se cruzó con la del ángel y este comenzó a tocar una melodía que no reconocía, era lenta en algunas partes y estruendosa en otras, en momentos caótica.

Era una extraña combinación y quería preguntarle el nombre del autor pero no podía seguir ahí, el deber llamaba. 

Y sin ganas se retiró del lugar.

°°°°°°°  
La siguiente vez sí se acercó a escucharlo.

Ahora estaba en el kiosco que le había visto por primera vez; de nuevo, el pelirrojo tocaba muchas melodías, el ambiente se adaptaba dependiendo de la música que interpretaba, era algo fantástico.

En momentos así, cuando le observaba asombrado, Ezra se sentía hipócrita pues mientras que en ese momento deseaba que Abiel siguiera siendo maravilloso, el resto de la semana se la pasaba pensando en mil y un formas de contrarrestar cualquier cosas que hiciera el ángel. Nunca quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que de alguna forma le perjudicaría. Sentía que era su deber hacerlo.

Y aún así, en días como esos se sentaba a maravillarse con su brillantez en aquel kiosco, como cada tarde de sábado de 1963.

En esas ocasiones Abiel nunca observaba a nadie, simplemente se dedicaba a tocar; pero en esa tarde de octubre las cosas fueron algo diferentes. Y es que ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras tocaba la misma melodía que le había escuchado interpretar a principios de siglo.

No apartó la mirada de Abiel durante toda la interpretación, era glorioso. Ezra quería grabarse muy bien en su memoria aquello, quería acercarse a él, pedirle que tocara una y otra vez aquello, en privado, en público, en todas partes, quería verle así por siempre.

Pero no podía, aquello sería un acto de rebeldía en cualquiera de las dos partes. Sólo le quedaba su imaginación.

¿Qué diría el ángel si se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba por su mente? Quizá le desincorporaría ahí mismo.

Cuando Abiel terminó hizo una reverencia y bajó del kiosco, caminando hacía el demonio. 

El ángel no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para después alejarse, tarareando esa canción.

¿Por qué haría algo así? Ezra no lo entendía, ese ángel definitivamente no era para nada celestial, era un maldito y eso le encantaba.


End file.
